Miu
Princess Miu is the princess and Guardian Fairies of Orochidia and keeper of the Lightning Dragon. She was the first character to be introduced. In the Season 2, when Miu turned evil due to her second power : the Dragon Shadow, diabolical influence on her, she officially came to be known as Dark Miu. Personality and traits Miu began as a carefree girl, and lost out of his kingdom, in the beginning of the story because of his ignorance of what path it should take, and what will do next. Later, when she learned of the existence of Alfea, she decided to go in order to become a powerful fairy and have a chance to defeat his father. Stubborn by nature, it tends to continue at all costs, when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient with a short temper. Miu is also sometimes impulsive, which leads to very bad experience for both her and her friends. Its greatest strength and greatest weakness was his status as a lightning guardian of the Dragon. While the lightning dragon probably it the most powerful fairy Magic Dimension, it has also attracted many enemies sound like Selena .... Despite being far from perfect and has flaws, Miu still has a heart of gold and loyalty. She takes care of all his friends and is always ready to help and fight for the good cause. She also she could be interested, attentive etcapable to be a true leader. Miu is always ready to help people. Dark Miu In this form, it is very bad and very bad deeds done (without heart, violent, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel and insensitive) and obeys a fairly obscure its power. For example, it steals the fragment Crystal Magic to increase his power. But grace has its share of light, it will succeed in regaining control of herself in time. History Beginning Miu is the only daughter of the king and queen and Jadina Wo Orochidia and little sister Bang, as well as the guardian of the Lightning Dragon, his brother will go to the red fountain. When she was a child, she and her brother saw their father hit seriously the queen. Their father went on the run. Bang, unable to fight against their father, he and his sister share on Magix. On Magix, Miu lives in a small apartment with his brother. Miu remained 1 year in Magix. But one day at the mall, met Miu Hyang fighter with a demon. As Hyang was exhausted, Miu will help him. Hyang, impressed by the power of Miu, cheered the move to study at Alfea, the prestigious school tale where Hyang studied there. Curious to see the school, Miu Hyang part with a Alfea, and Bang the red fountain. Magical abilities Miu has powers based on lightning which may occur in the form of dragons, lightning and lightning radius at varying intensities. They are usually offensive to the rarity of a powerful attack. It also has the ability to see true nature of people. The intensity and power of his magic is proportional to its emotional state. It is considered one of the greatest tales and the most powerful as its power is derived from the Great Dragon itself. As Miu is the fairy lightning Dragon, it can spontaneously generate and manipulate lightning. Although she mostly uses his powers to bombard opponents with lightning balls, she learns that she has a second power, the shadows of the Dragon. Other lethal capabilities dark energy. The use of lightning as shields and force fields, causing heavy fire déégats.Ses orange energy beams and the use of fire to fly. Miu also knows some basic spells that all the fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, the transmutation of objects to each other, and fixing minor damage. Dark Miu Miu also has powers based on shadows, darkness, which may occur in the form of dragons obscure, balls of black lightning and explosions at varying intensities. The intensity and power of his magic is proportional to its emotional state, it is more angry the more powerful. It also seems to have better reflexes than its normal state, such as better dodge and speed. Curiosities * Birthday: September 20 * Astrological Sign: Dragon * Favorite Food: Burger * Favorite Color: Green * Favorite Hobby: Drawing and Playing video games * Ideal Boyfriend: Kentin ! * Best Friend: '''Hyang * '''Favorite Movies: Action * Loves: Dancing with my friends * Favorite Music: Pop * Favorite Spell: Lightning Dragon